Maria
by Weendiny
Summary: Une lycéenne mi-aveugle. La mafia. Des pouvoirs. Tout ceci ne va pas ensemble, pas vrai ? Et pourtant , c'est l'histoire d'Oda Maria. Une rencontre va bouleverser son quotidien . Spoil saison 2 , Oda Sakunosuke POV
1. Last drink

Ohayo !

Toute première fois que je publie une histoire! N'ayant pas confiance à ma capacité d'écrire j'ai longuement hésité. Mais voilà, grâce à une amie j'ai décidé de publier ma toute première fanfiction ;D.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour savoir ce que vous en avait pensé.

Bonne lecture à tous !

POV Sakunosuke Oda

Chapitre 1 : Last drink

Après une dure journée de travail, j'avais décidé d'aller au Lupin, le bar que je fréquentais assez souvent. Il se situait dans une ruelle assez sombre mais il était impossible de le rater car l'enseigne rouge et blanche nous indiquait le chemin à suivre pour arriver à destination.

Avant d'entrer je pris mon téléphone et composa un numéro. C'était celui de ma petite sœur Maria.

« Allô ? Grand frère c'est toi ? »

« Maria, ce soir je vais boire un verre alors ne m'attend pas. Ferme bien la porte à clé. »

« D'accord, à demain. »

Maria Oda , ma petite soeur au caractère et au tempérament bien trempée. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle avait été victime d'un accident et depuis ce jour sa vue se détériore petit à petit. Je pense même qu'elle ne voit quasiment rien maintenant.

En entrant dans le bar j'aperçu Dazai en train de jouer avec le glaçon qui était dans son verre.

« Hey ! Odasaku ! » En me saluant, il donna un petit coup sur son verre qui fit sursauter le chat.

« Je suis désolé sensei. »

« Tu appelles un chat sensei ? » Lui demandais-je, étonné.

« Il est intelligent n'est ce pas ? Il change de place quand un invité arrive ».

Cet homme était Osamu Dazai, l'un des capitaines de la mafia portuaire, une organisation hautement criminelle. Il était à la fois terrifiant et fascinant. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui me dérangeait mais je ne pourrai pas décrire cette impression. Réputé comme étant un homme redoutable, certains disaient même que « le malheur des ennemis de Dazai, était d'avoir Dazai comme ennemi. »

Dazai était difficile à cerner, j'avais même du mal à croire qu'il était capitaine avec son apparence ordinaire voir même enfantine. Il était brun aux cheveux bouclés et les bandages qu'il portait au visage ainsi qu'aux bras lui donnaient un air sinistre.

Cet homme n'avait qu'une idée en tête : mettre fin à ses jours.

« Il n'y aurait pas un moyen facile et fiable de se suicider ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Ça m'étonnerait. »

« Odasaku, les humains craignent la mort mais ils sont aussi attirés par elle. Que ce soit en ville ou dans la littérature, la mort est donnée à répétition. Elle est immuable et définitive …. C'est ce que je désire le plus. » Puis Dazai se tourna vers le barman en lançant : « Je prendrai un verre de détergent, patron ! »

« Je n'en ai pas. » Répondit l'homme sans s'étonner d'une telle demande.

« Mince … Alors un cocktail à base de détergent » Dit Dazai en faisant un tour sur sa chaise.t

« Je n'en ai pas. »

« Dazai... S'il n'en a pas, tant pis. »

« Odasaku, ce n'est pas ce que tu es censé dire. » Répondit une voix depuis l'entrée. « Dazai se comporte imprudemment parce que tu le laisse trop faire »

« Ango ! » dit Dazai avec un grand sourire après que nous nous soyons tournés vers la personne qui venait de parler.

« Un bon coup de marteau derrière la tête lui ferait du bien ! Un jus de tomate pour moi. Je conduis. » Indiqua au barman le nouvel arrivant tout en s'installant à nos côtés.

Sakaguchi Ango, l'informateur de la mafia portuaire. Sa tête est remplie d'informations sur la mafia que toutes organisations extérieures rêveraient de lui soutirer sous la torture. Cet homme qui se tenait à gauche de Dazai avait l'air froid et peu amical. Il était brun, avait de grandes lunettes rondes et était toujours sérieux même s'il fallait être un dur ou fou pour faire ce métier.

Un long frisson me parcouru. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux inquisiteur du capitaine.

« Odasaku, il y a un problème ? » Demanda Dazai.

« Non ce n'est rien …. »

« Ne sois pas comme ça Odasaku, si il y a un problème tu peux nous en parler. Ici nous ne sommes pas dans les quartiers de la mafia. Il n'y a que moi et Ango. »

« Pour une fois je suis du même avis que Dazai. Ne pas parler de ses problèmes génère du stress et tous le monde sait que le stress à une mauvaise influence sur le travail » Cette fois si la réponse venait D'Ango .

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me retourner vers Dazai.

« Dazai, si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, est ce que je peux compter sur toi ? »

C'est avec un air étonné qu'il me répondit.

« Voyons Odasaku , de quoi est ce que tu parles ? Aurais-tu l'intention de te suicider ? Si c'est le cas- »

« Dazai , je suis sérieux » Le coupais-je.

Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question, mais je me demandais si il était possible de vivre tous les deux comme si nous ne risquions rien. Il est courant de mourir dans la mafia, après tout, c'est un métier dangereux. Même pour moi… Même avec mon pouvoir « Flawless » qui me permettait de voir cinq à six secondes dans le futur, je n'étais pas à l'abri du danger.

« Dazai, je te demande ce service en tant qu'ami. Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose... » Le regard dans le vide alors que je m'adressais à lui, je me sentais si faible de penser à un malheur et de la laisser à un inconnu. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. Je savais qu'elle ne me pardonnera jamais si cela arrivait mais je préférais cette option.

Inspirant longuement pour reprendre contenance, je finis ma phrase.

« Est ce que je pourrai te confier Maria ? »

Dazai baissa un peu sa tête et sourit en regardant le glaçon qui était dans son verre .

« Odasaku, je ne penses pas être la personne la plus qualifiée pour m'occuper de- »

« Je te fais confiance Dazai, je sais que tu pourras prendre soin d'elle. Maria... Maria est tout ce qui me reste alors, protège-la pour moi. »

Dazai passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et se tourna vers Ango.

« Ango que penses tu de la situation ? Il est difficile de refusé la requête d'Odasaku non ? »

Ango essuya ses lunettes et soupira.

« Dazai, ne penses-tu pas qu'un capitaine à d'autres occupations plus importante ? Jouer au baby-sitter ne fais pas partit de ton rôle. Oda Maria n'a jamais eu de problèmes alors pourquoi est-ce quelle en auraient maintenant ? »

Ango avait raison. Je m'étais mis à paniquer pour rien. Maria n'a jamais eu de problème, alors pourquoi est-ce que les choses changeraient maintenant ? Je repris mon calme et passa ma main derrière ma nuque.

« Tu as raison Ango, je penses que j'ai trop bu. Dazai oublie ce que je viens de dire- »

« C'est d'accord »

Confus, nous nous sommes tournés vers Dazai qui affichait un grand sourire. Ango ressuya ses lunettes mais de manière beaucoup plus rapide. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage .

« P-peux tu répéter Dazai ? Je- je penses que j'ai mal entendu »

« Tu as très bien entendu Ango » Il se tourna dans ma direction et me tendit sa main.

« C'est d'accord Odasaku , si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose , moi , Osamu Dazai je te promet de prendre soin de Maria. ».

Dazai... Un homme difficile à cerner, mais en qui j'avais une confiance totale. Je pris sa main tout en affichant un léger sourire.

« Je te remercie Dazai. »

« Pour le moment profitons de cette soirée, Ango tu as ton appareil photo, non ? »

Ango sortit son appareil et commença à prendre des photos, lorsque j'avais demandé à Dazai pourquoi il tenait tant à prendre des photos il m'a tout simplement répondu :

« J'ai le sentiment que si nous n'en prenons pas il y aura rien qui prouvera que l'on passait de bons moment ensembles. Odasaku regarde l'appareil. »

En y repensant, Dazai avait eu raison. Ce jour était la dernière fois où nous avons pu boire ensemble car quelque temps après, l'un de nous trois décéda.


	2. Mimic

**Chapitre 2 : Mimic**

Ohayo minna , voici le deuxième chapitre :3 !

Il est beaucoup plus long que le premier car j'ai décidé de fusionner deux chapitres .

Bonne lecture à tous et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;).

* * *

« Grand frère ! Grand frère ! Sors de la salle de bain ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt et ton téléphone n'arrête pas de vibrer ! »

Après avoir entendu son appel, je m'installai à table et mit mon portable dans ma poche .

« Maria, pour la énième fois tu n'as pas à faire le petit déjeuner le matin, ton état ne te permet pas- »

« Chut grand frère ! Si je ne fais pas le petit déjeuner, tu ne ferais que boire du café. À la télé les nutritionnistes disent que c'est le repas le plus important alors mange tant que c'est chaud. »

Maria était une lycéenne ordinaire, elle ne me ressemble pas vraiment. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux écarlates. De nature enjouée et toujours souriante, ses amies pouvaient compter sur elle. Elle adorait cuisiner et tous les jours, j'avais droit à quelque chose de différent. Aujourd'hui, elle avait préparé une omelette.

En buvant ma tasse de café je lui demandai :

«Dis-moi, est ce que tout se passe bien au lycée ? Tu n'as eu aucun problème . »

« Non tout va très bien, pourquoi ? »

Maria ne sait pas que je travaillais pour la mafia portuaire, elle pense que je ne suis qu'un simple employé de bureau. Je ne veux pas la mêler à tout ça.

« Si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose appelle-moi immédiatement d'accord .»

« Grand frère tu t'inquiètes trop, je n'ai jamais eu de problème tu sais. J'ai quinze ans, je suis une grande fille maintenant !» me dit-elle avec un air triomphant.

« Si ta vue s'aggrave tu dois me tenir informé aussi »

Maria distinguait son environnement de manière floue. Humains, objets, tout n'était qu'incertitude.

« Je me débrouille ne t'inquiète pas, j'écoute beaucoup du coup je n'ai pas de problème. Tu sais j'arrive quand même à distinguer les formes et les couleurs~ ! »

Je pris une bouchée d'omelette puis tout d'un coup ma bouche cessa de mâcher :

« Maria … »

« Oui grand frère ! » me répondit elle avec un grand sourire.

« Tu as confondu le sucre et le sel… »

« …C'est impossible ! Le couvercle du sel est bleu alors que celui du sucre est rouge ! Je suis sûre d'avoir pris une cuillère du pot bleu. Fais-moi goûter, je ne te crois pas. »

Elle prit une cuillère et l'amena à sa bouche. Son visage s'était pétrifié.

« Urghhhh … Trop... Sucrée »

Elle se dirigea vers le robinet pour se rincer la bouche puis en se retournant elle me dit :

« Ah ! Il est l'heure d'aller au lycée. Est-ce que tu rentres à la maison ce soir ? »

« Certainement, d'ailleurs, je te présenterai un ami, s'il t'arrive quelque chose c'est vers lui que tu dois te tourner. » Je réfléchis un instant, était-ce une bonne idée lui présenter Dazai ? Indirectement elle serait mêlée à la mafia.

« D'accord , si c'est un de tes amis alors ça doit être quelqu'un de bien. Bon j'y vais, je passerai peut-être au supermarché pour acheter du porc. Ce soir c'est Curry ~. À ce soir grand frère. »

Quelques minutes après, Maria quitta la maison et je pris enfin mon téléphone pour voir mes messages.

« Une convocation du parrain … Il est temps pour moi d'aller travailler. » Je pris ma veste et quittai à mon tour la maison.

Il est très rare qu'un sous-fifre puisse entrer dans les quartiers de la mafia portuaire. Ceux qui sont convoqués ne savent jamais dans quel but, mais dans cette organisation les ordres de cet homme sont absolus.

La tour du QG est hautement sécurisée. Lorsque l'ascenseur avait atteint le dernier étage, des gardes pointaient déjà leurs armes sur moi .

« C'est Oda. Le parrain m'a convoqué. » leur dis-je afin qu'ils me laissaient passer. Je fis quelques mètres avant d'arriver devant une grande porte .  
« C'est Oda, monsieur. J'entre. »

« Allez Elise-Chan, mets ta robe ! Juste un instant , juste quelques secondes. »

La porte se referma derrière moi.

« Non je n'ai pas envie ! » Une voix de petite fille venait de répondre à l'homme qui la forçait à porter cette robe.

Je ne saurai décrire la scène qui était devant moi : une jeune fille blonde en culotte et un homme au sol d'une trentaine d'années environ la suppliant de porter une robe rouge froufrou. Une dizaine de robe étaient éparpillées au sol...

« S'il te plaît, essaie-la, Élise-Chan ! Je l'ai choisi avec beaucoup de soin. Regarde ces volants vermillon ! On dirait une fleur ! Je suis sûr qu'elle t'ira à ravir ! »

« J'aime bien les beaux vêtements, mais je déteste tes requêtes désespérées ! »

Cela faisait cinq minutes que je les observais, je mis ma main vers ma bouche et toussai assez fort pour qu'ils m'entendent .

« Monsieur, vous m'avez convoqué. » Tous les deux se tournèrent dans ma direction.

Le boss se leva et s'installa sur son fauteuil. Il reprit son air sérieux et me dit :

« Bien, Oda-Kun, tu n'as rien vu c'est compris . »

« Non je n'ai rien vu. Vous étiez occupé à changer la petite mais vous avez pris le temps de me recevoir. Puis je vous en demandais la raison. »

Il me regarda contemplatif puis sourit. « Bon d'accord, si je t'ai faits venir c'est pour te demander de chercher quelqu'un. »

« Chercher quelqu'un. Alors que je ne suis qu'un sous-fifre ? »

« Je connais ta réputation et je veux à tout prix que tu t'en charges. La personne qui a disparu, c'est notre informateur, Sakaguchi Ango. »

Ango ? Disparu ? Le choc se lisait sur mon visage, mais le boss continua de parler :

« Nous sommes sans nouvelles depuis hier soir et il n'est pas rentré chez lui. Nous ne savons pas encore s'il s'est enfui, ou s'il s'est fait enlever. Comme tu le sais, Ango-kun est l'informateur de la mafia portuaire. Les secrets qu'il connaît pourraient nous anéantir s'ils étaient vendus à nos ennemis. »

Il prit sa plume et commença à écrire :

« Cependant, Ango reste un de mes précieux et brillants subalternes. Je tiens à l'aider s'il lui est arrivé malheur. »

Il s'arrêta et me tendit une feuille.

« Voici l'oracle d'argent, prends-le avec toi. Montre-le à quinconce de la mafia et il te fournira ce que tu veux, même les capitaines t'obéiront à la lettre. Il paraît que tu côtoies Dazai, un de mes capitaines. Hu hu, une amitié qui surpasse les rangs hiérarchiques. »

Je mis la feuille dans ma poche, puis après l'avoir salué, le boss me posa une dernière question.

« Oda-kun, il paraît que tu n'as jamais tué personne avec les pistolets que tu portes. Puis je savoir pourquoi. »

« M'ordonnez-vous de répondre à cette question en tant que parrain ? »

« Non, ce n'est que par pure curiosité. »

« Alors, je ne souhaite pas vous répondre. »

Il me fixa pendant un moment et se mit à rire.

« Très bien, tu peux disposer, j'espère avoir un retour positif. »

Il fallait que je me mette au travail, mais je n'avais aucun indice. Retrouver l'informateur de la mafia était une tâche difficile. Pour moi il y avait deux hypothèses au sujet de sa disparition : la première était qu'il soit parti de son plein gré. La deuxième était qu'il se soit fait kidnapper par une organisation car comme le boss l'a dit, Ango détient toutes les informations de la mafia. Personnellement je penche pour la deuxième option.

J'avais décidé d'aller enquêter chez Ango. Un jour il m'avait expliqué qu'il ne logeait que dans les hôtels qui étaient sous la protection de la mafia. Son travail était dangereux, alors il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Ma première étape a été d'appeler différents hôtels, lorsque leur avait dit que je faisais partie de la mafia ils ont été très coopératifs et ont répondu à mes questions. Au bout de trois appels, je tenais enfin une piste : l'adresse du dernier hôtel d'Ango.

En arrivant sur place, le manager m'amena devant la chambre et me remis les clés. La suite qu'il avait choisie était immense, elle avait une vue sur toute la ville. Après avoir fait une inspection complète de la salle, je m'assis sur la chaise qui était au milieu puis je me mis à réfléchir.

« Sakaguchi Ango, l'informateur de la mafia. Un homme intelligent et mystérieux, personne ne connais ta véritable nature. » Puis le silence s'empara de la salle.

« Je n'en sais rien... »En levant ma tête vers le plafond je vis une bouche d'aération. Elle était quasi invisible.

« La bouche d'aération ? »

Je mis mon pied sur la chaise afin de l'atteindre, puis en poussant, elle s'ouvrit. À l'intérieur il y avait une petite boît . Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur ?

Le temps s'arrêta brutalement autour de moi. Je me voyais dos à la fenêtre, me prenant tout d'abord une balle dans le cœur puis une seconde dans la tête.  
Puis je repris mes esprits, à la dernière minute je fis un bond en avant , me permettant ainsi d'esquiver toutes les balles. J'étais dos à un mur, tout au loin je vis une lumière briller.

« Un sniper ... »

Mon pouvoir « _Flawless_ » me permettait de voir cinq à six secondes dans le futur. C'était juste mais j'avais réussi à m'échapper de l'hôtel. Tout en courant je pris mon téléphone et composai un numéro. Quelques instants après, on décrocha :

« Dazai ? »

« C'est rare que tu m'appelles- »

« On m'a tiré dessus lorsque j'étais dans la chambre d'Ango. Je poursuis le tireur. Le tir venait de l'immeuble face à la rue Kosho. »

« Tu veux que je bouche les issues c'est ça . »

« J'ai l'oracle d'argent si jamais- »

« Inutile. Surtout, ne tente pas le diable avant mon arrivée. »

De mon coté , ma course-poursuite continuait , je ne devais pas les laisser s'échapper. Si j'arrivai à en interroger un , peut- être que j'aurai des informations sur la disparition d'Ango .

Je n'avais qu'un seul but en tête : les rattraper. En me dirigeant vers une allée sombre, une voix familière interrompt ma course. Je fis demi-tour avant de me retrouver face à un visage que je connaissais.

« Grand frère ! Je n'arrête pas de t'appeler, tu pourrais t'arrêter non ! » me dit elle gonflant ses joues.

« Maria ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je sors du supermarché ~ Où vas-tu ? Il n'y a rien par là. »

Que faire . Je devais continuer à les poursuivre mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Maria. Ces types pouvaient lui tiraient dessus, je ne devais pas écarter cette possibilité.

« Rentre en évitant les endroits et les allées sombres. Prends le bus ! Dès que tu arrives à la maison, enfermes toi dans ta chambre ! N'ouvre la porte à personne ».

Elle était sous le choc. Maria me regarda avec de grands yeux. Je devais faire vite, nos assaillants étaient certainement dans les parages.

« Gr-grand frère, que se passe-t-il ? T-tu as des problèmes . »

« Fais ce que je te dis, dépêches-toi ! »

Petit à petit, Maria commença à s'éloigner de ma position, je devais continuer ma poursuite.

En arrivant dans l'allée, un homme m'attaqua avec une lame mais j'eus le temps d'esquiver. Je sortis mon arme et tirai trois fois au sol afin de le faire reculer.

« Ne bouge plus !»

Une balle érafla mes cheveux. En me tournant vers la détonation, je vis un autre homme pointant son arme dans ma direction .

« Une embuscade ? Est-ce qu'ils en ont après le coffre ? »

J'étais coincé, les deux hommes se rapprochaient de moi petit à petit . Puis une j'entendis une voix.

« Odasaku, baisse-toi ! »

Une grenade flash explosa au-dessus de moi , aveuglant ainsi mes ennemis. La seconde d'après j'entendis des rafales de tir et des cris de douleur.

« Tu es vraiment embêtant Odasaku, si tu le voulais, tu pourrais les tuer en un clin d'œil. »

Dazai me tendit sa main afin de m'aider à me relever. En saisissant sa main je lui demandai :

« Ils sont morts ? »

« Ils n'auraient rien craché si on les avait faits prisonniers. Je sais, ce n'est pas ce que tu avais en tête... Mais c'était des professionnels. Même toi tu ne pourrais pas t'en sortir sans tuer. C'était soit eux, soit toi. »

« … Oui je serai un homme mort sans toi. »

« Oda Sakunosuke , un mafieux qui a pour principe de ne jamais tuer. C'est pour cette raison qu'on te traite comme un garçon de courses. Tu gâches ton talent. »

« J'ai déjà entendu ça des milliers de fois. Parlons plutôt de cette attaque. Qui sont ces types ? »

« Regarde au niveau de leur taille, ils ont un vieux pistolet accroché . C'est un graugeist . Un vieux revolver européen lent et peu précis qui ne servirait qu'à intimider dans ce genre de petite allée. Ça doit sûrement être leur emblème pour indiquer qui ils sont. »

« Et qui sont-ils ? » lui avait je demandé .

« Mimic ... »

« Mimic ? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment , mais on apprendra peut-être quelque chose par le sniper qui visait la chambre d'Ango. »

« Ils voulaient récupérer ce coffre. »

« Un coffre ? Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ? »

« Il était dans la chambre d'Ango … Mais on ne peut pas l'ouvrir sans la clé »

« Quoi, c'est tout ? »

Dazai sortit une épingle et commença à s'approcher du coffre.

« Tu me le prêtes. »

Je lui tendit le coffre, et quelques secondes après, la serrure se débloqua.

« C'est ouvert ! »

Dazai ouvrit le coffre. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'à l'intérieur… Il y avait un graugeist .

« Attends … Tu m'avais dit que ce pistolet était leur emblème … Que ça désignait leur appartenance... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Ango en aurait un ? »

« Là je ne peux pas te répondre . Il leur en a peut -être volé un, mais ça peut aussi être une fausse preuve pour piéger quelqu'un. »

« C'est vrai … » Le choc se lisait sur mon visage, je m'attendais à tous … Mais trouver un graugeist …

« Par contre Odasaku, j'ai remarqué quelque chose. Ango nous a dit hier au bar qu'il venait de terminer une transaction . Je pense qu'il nous a menti. »

« Quoi ?. »

« Tu as bien vu son sac. De haut en bas , il y avait ses cigarettes, son parapluie, son appareil photo et sa montre-trophée. Le parapluie avait servi et était enroulé dans une serviette . Il était en déplacement à Tokyo, où il pleuvait. »

« Son parapluie a été mouillé par la pluie . Où est le problème ? »

« Ango était censé aller faire affaire avec sa propre voiture, donc quand s'est-il servi du parapluie? Pas avant la transaction puisque le parapluie était posé sur la montre. Et pas après non plus. »

Plus les explications de Dazai passaient, moins je comprenais la situation .

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il n'était pas mouillé par deux ou trois minutes de pluie, mais par au moins trente minutes. Malgré tout ce temps sous la pluie, son pantalon et ses chaussures étaient secs. La transaction était à vingt heures et il nous a retrouvés à vingt -deux heures. Ça n'aurait pas eu le temps de sécher après la transaction. »

« Il avait peut-être des vêtements de rechange. »

« Je suis rentré avec lui en voiture, et il n'y en avait pas. À mon avis , il l'a laissé tomber la transaction et a rencontré quelqu'un. Ils ont discuté pendant trente minutes et il a flâné un petit moment avant de rentrer. C'est un informateur qui choisit souvent une rue sous la pluie pour les rendez-vous clandestins. C'est bien plus adéquat que dans une pièce. »

« Ango est l'informateur secret de la mafia portuaire, il doit avoir des rendez-vous qu'il ne peut pas révéler. »

« Alors il n'a qu'à dire qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler. Et ni toi, ni moi n'aurions pressé la question. Je me trompe. »

Le raisonnement de Dazai ne comportait aucune faille .

« Et pourtant, pourquoi a-t-il été jusqu'à se donner un alibi pour cacher un rendez-vous secret ? »

Puis un bruit interrompit notre discussion, nous nous tournâmes en même temps. L'un des attaquants s'était relevé , pointant ainsi son arme dans notre direction.

« Tiens, tiens . Quel sens du devoir . Pour être honnête vous avez tout mon respect. C'est la première fois qu'une organisation attaque autant la mafia. »

Dazai s'approcha peu à peu de l'ennemi.

« Arrête, Dazai ! »

J'avais essayé de l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus mais il était trop tard, quelques mètres seulement les séparaient.

« J'espère que tu arrives à lire la joie dans mon regard. Tu as juste à bouger d'un doigt et j'aurai enfin ce que j'attends depuis longtemps. »

L'homme ne baissa pas son arme, sa main tremblait mais il était déterminé à lui tirer dessus.

« Ma seule crainte, c'est que tu vises mal. Mais j'en doute, car c'est bien toi le sniper. »

« Dazai ! »

« Tu es un homme mort quoi qu'il arrive. Alors essaie au moins d'emporter un capitaine avec toi. »

« Ça suffit Dazai. »

« Je t'en supplie, emmène-moi avec toi. Sors-moi de ce rêve au monde rouillé. »

« Dazai ! »

L'homme mit son doigt sur la gâchette, la détonation s'entendit dans toute la rue. Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de d'appuyer , je sortis mon arme et tira au niveau de son épaule afin de le désarmer. Après une seconde rafale de tir, l'homme était sol, baignant dans son sang.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Tu as aimé mon jeu d'acteur. »

Je pris un air sérieux et lui dis :

« Tu jouais ? »

« Je savais qu'il tirerait à côté, il avait la marque de son sniper sur la joue gauche. Il était donc gaucher. En tirant de la main droite sans bien tenir debout, et avec un vieux pistolet de ce genre, il aurait fallu que le canon soit sur mon front pour réussir. »

Dazai avait raison , l'ennemi avait éraflé sa tête, il saignait légèrement .

« J'ai gagné du temps en lui parlant pour que son bras se fatigue, il ne manquait plus que tu interviennes. »

« Ça suffit Dazai. N'en dis pas plus. »

« Odasaku ... Tu dois retrouver Ango, mais avant ça tu as un problème plus important à régler. »

Je sentis une présence derrière moi … Dazai baissa ses yeux. À ce moment-là , lorsque je me suis retourné, je ne saurai décrire ce que je ressentais .

Pourquoi ? Je m'étais promis de ne pas la mêler à la mafia . Que faisait elle ici ?

« Maria … Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? Je t'avais dit de rentrer … »

« Grand frère. J -j'étais inquiète pour toi . J'ai entendu des coups de feu. Est-ce que tu es blessé ? »

Maria tremblait comme une feuille. Je devais la rassurer.

« Maria, je vais bien alors calmes-toi. Rentrons à la maison d'accord. Là-bas je ... »

Puis un long silence. Je devais lui en parler , mais j'avais peur. Peur qu'elle devienne la cible de Mimic ou d'autres organisations ...

« Odasaku, je pense qu'il est temps que tu lui dises la vérité. » dit Dazai en passant sa main derrière son cou.

Je repris mes esprits et m'approchai d'elle . Je mis mes mains sur sa tête et frottai ses cheveux.

« Maria, à la maison je te raconterai tout d'accord . Tu es rassurée maintenant. »

Maria me répondit en hochant de la tête, puis des bras l'entraînèrent en arrière.

« Gr-grand frère il-il y a quelqu'un derrière moi, qui -qui est cette personne ? »

« Oh ! Odasaku, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta sœur était aussi mignonne. »

Dazai se mit à genoux et prit la main de Maria .

« Je suis Osamu Dazai, est ce qu'une beauté comme toi accepterait-elle de se suicider avec moi. »

« Dazai ! »

Elle rigola légèrement en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, Dazai lui-même était étonné de voir qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, il sourit et lui dit :

« Je préfère te voir sourire, tu es très belle comme ça. »

Son visage était rouge, la voir rire comme ça me faisait plaisir . Maria, je ferai tout pour que tu puisses continuer à sourire comme tu le fais maintenant .

« Ton ami est vraiment quelqu'un d'amusant .Je suppose que vous savez déjà qui je suis. »

Elle se courba légèrement et dit :

« Maria Oda, enchantée de vous rencontrer Dazai-sans. »

« Oh ! Ta petite sœur est très polie. Tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyer. Avant que je ne l'oublie , peux-tu me passer ton numéro . Si jamais tu as un problème, appelle-moi . J'arriverai comme un prince charmant venu sauver sa princesse » dit-il avec un clin d'œil .

Je mis ma main vers ma bouche et toussai assez fort pour qu'ils m'entendent.

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais il est l'heure de rentrer. »

Maria se tourna vers moi et me regarda avec de gros yeux.

« Déjà ? » Elle se retourna vers Dazai . « Dazai-san pourquoi ne pas venir manger avec nous ce soir ? J'allais faire du curry- »

« Maria ! On rentre. »

« M-mais grand frère… » Elle leva ses bras et cria :

« Dazai-san, j'espère qu'on se reverra ! »

Dazai sourit et leva également sa main pour la saluer en retour.

* * *

 **PS : Dans le prochain chapitre nous changerons de POV et nous passerons à celui de Maria :D notre chère héroïne .**


	3. My First love

Ohayo Minna . La suite est enfin là après autant d'attente je suis désolée.

Comme promis , c'est le POV de notre petite Maria ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire:!

Bonne lecture à tous et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis en commentaire .

* * *

Le lendemain pendant le petit-déjeuner. , mon frère m'a tout raconté. Il fait parti de la mafia portuaire, une organisation criminelle. Le groupe qu'il poursuit avec Dazai -san s'appeler « Mimic », ils sont tous les deux à la recherche de Monsieur Ango, leur ami porté disparu. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il ne voulait pas m'en parler, c'était pour ma sécurité.  
« Maria, je ne pouvais pas t'en parler, je ne veux pas que tu sois confronté à ce monde dangereux.»  
« Je comprends, je suis désolée de m'être mêlé de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Je te demande juste une chose ».  
Mon frère me regarda droit dans les yeux, au fond, je pense qu'il savait que j'étais inquiète. J'avais peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, qu'il meurt.  
« Promets-moi de faire attention » Puis je sentis sa main sur ma tête, puis tout en me frottant les cheveux, il me dit :  
« Tu ne seras jamais seule, je te le promets ».  
Je souris puis tout en servant le café, je lui demandai :  
«Grand frère»  
«Je t'écoute ».  
« Tu es proche de Dazai -san non ? Parle-moi de lui »  
Je n'arrivais pas à savoir quelle tête mon frère faisait à ce moment-là , mais je suis sûre d'une chose : sa tasse avait fait du bruit sur la table. Peut-être qu'il était surpris ? Ou fâché ? Je ne pouvais pas savoir, mais j'attendais sa réponse avec impatience.  
« Alors ? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? ».  
« Maria, comme tu le sais déjà Dazai est un capitaine de la mafia. Il est dangereux comme tous les autres donc »  
« Je sais, je sais ! Je ne dois en aucun cas côtoyer une personne faisant partie de la mafia. Tu me l'as déjà répété trente fois ! Les seules personnes avec qui je dois rester en contact sont : toi et Dazai-san »  
« Maria ! Est-ce que tu m'as écouté ? ».

Je me mis à rire, mais au fond de moi, je voulais le revoir. À chaque fois que je pensais à lui, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Osamu Dazai …. Je savais pas à quoi il ressemblait physiquement, il faisait trop noir dans la ruelle pour que je puisse distinguer quoique ce soit. Mais j'étais sûre d'une chose : qu'il soit dangereux ou non, je pense que j'éprouvais quelque chose pour lui.  
« Il est déjà si tard ! Il faut que je parte ». Je pris mon sac et je me dirigeai vers la porte afin de mettre mes chaussures.  
« À ce soir grand frère ! » . Mais avant que je ne quitte la maison mon frère m'appela :  
« Maria, surtout - »  
Avec un grand sourire je lui dis : « Oui, je sais. Surtout, je dois faire très attention. Ne t'inquiète pas ».  
Après avoir quitté la maison, je rejoignis mes amies qui m'attendaient au coin de la rue.  
« Maria , on est là ! »

« Les filles ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente. Ça fait longtemps que vous m'attendez ? »  
« Non ne t'inquiète pas » dit l'une d'entre elle.  
« Ça va ? Prête pour une journée de cours ? » dit une autre en rigolant .  
« Toujours ! Allez les filles si on arrive un peu plus tôt, on pourra aller chercher à manger à la cafétéria ».  
Pendant vingt minutes, nous avons fait le trajet ensembles à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi.  
Lorsque nous sommes arrivées devant les casiers, une chose était inhabituel, il y avait quelque chose au-dessus de mes chaussons. Je pris l'objet en question et me tournai vers une de mes amies.  
« J'ai trouvé cette enveloppe dans mon casier, ça te dérange de me lire le contenu ? ». Les deux filles à côté de moi crièrent en même temps, ce qui me fit sursauter.

« Q-quest ce qu'il y a ? »  
« Mariaaaaaa ! C'est une lettre d'amour ! Une lettre d'amour !» Avaient- elles criées en même temps.  
Une lettre d'amour ? Comment réagir, c'est la première fois que j'en recevais une.  
« Et ? Enfin, je veux dire…..  
Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? »  
« Chère Maria Oda, à chaque fois que je croise ton regard, ton sourire réchauffe mon cœur. Ce soir-là, lorsque que je t'ai vu chanter devant le piano de la salle de musique, mes yeux ont été submergés devant tant de beauté. Mes mots ne peuvent pas décrire à quel point je t'aime.  
Rejoins-moi ce soir, après les cours, sur le toit. Là-haut, nous pourrons contempler les étoiles ensembles.  
Il me tarde de te voir. »  
Je ne savais pas quoi dire, mais mes amies elles, étaient en train de crier et gigotaient dans tous les sens.  
« L-les filles calmez vous, on va être en retard. On discutera de ça pendant la pause déjeuné d'accord ? » Avant que je ne me dirige vers ma classe, quelque chose attira mon attention. Devant moi, il y avait une jeune femme, qui avait des vêtements en lambeaux. Je n'arrivais pas à discerner son visage , ses longs cheveux noirs cachés ses yeux . Elle s'approcha de moi et mis ses mains sur mon visage.  
« Mon enfant, toi qui es encore pure et innocente, tu ne dois jamais faire confiance à un homme. »  
L'atmosphère s'alourdit, tout était noir autour de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être enfermée, la jeune femme commença à pleurer.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? »  
« Les hommes …. Que me voulez-vous ? Être seule est la meilleure solution. Ne succombe jamais à leurs charmes empoisonnés.  
Crois-moi, l'amour n'apporte que de la souffrance. » .  
« Qui êtes-vous ? Répondez moi ! »  
« Je m'appelle…. »  
« Maria ! Eh oh Maria ! » . Je repris mes esprits, puis je vis mes amies à mes côtés, la jeune femme avait disparu.  
« Les filles ? Euh …. Vous… N'avez pas vu cette femme ? »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu délires toute seule ? »  
Je suis donc la seule à avoir vu cette jeune femme. Je ne savais pas dire, peut être que mon imagination m'avait joué un tour ?

C'est avec cette incertitude que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de cours. La matinée fut rapide, les matières que j'avais étaient assez intéressantes. Je me demandais ce que faisait mon frère en ce moment. Peut-être que je devrais lui parler de cette lettre …. Et Dazai -san ? Comment allait-il ? J'avais envie de le revoir.  
« Dis, Maria, tu nous écoutes ? »  
« Excuse moi, je réfléchissais à quelque chose. Tu disais ? »  
« Que vas-tu faire ? Je parle de la lettre bien évidemment. Tu vas y aller ? »  
« Je ne sais pas. » Jamais, dans ma vie, je pensais que je recevrai une lettre d'amour.« Je ne sais même pas qui l'a écrite. Mais ….. Je vais y aller, au moins pour lui donner une réponse. J'irai le voir après mon cours de musique. » Elles sortirent leurs téléphones en même temps.  
« Tu nous tiendras au courant, prends une photo du mec qui t'a envoyé cette lettre. Ça se trouve ça va être le coup de foudre. Kyaaaaaa ! Je t'imagine tellement avec un sportif Gentlemen »  
« Pas du tout ! Le style de Maria serait un beau gosse à lunette, froid et protecteur. Mon dieu ! Je suis en train de t'imaginer »  
« Ça suffit ! On arrête de parler de ça de toute façon ça ne sera pas le coup de foudre ».  
Les deux filles se tournèrent vers moi avec un grand sourire.

« Ah ? Et pourquoi pas ? Tu ne serais pas en train de nous cacher quelque chose ? Tu sors déjà avec quelqu'un ? Tu aimes déjà quelqu'un ? Dis nous tout !»  
Mon visage était rouge. Lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé si j'aimais quelqu'un, c'est la silhouette de Dazai-san qui est apparue. Je… C'est la première fois que je ressentais ce sentiment….. L'amour…  
« J-je ne cache rien alors arrêtons de parler de ça. On a sport, alors, allons nous changer ! »  
Le cours de sport se passa sans problème, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever son visage de ma tête.  
Je ne me rappelais vaguement de son visage, je savais juste qu'il avait des bandages au niveau de l'œil, cheveux bouclés, peuT être brun , je ne savais pas vraiment. Je mis ma tête sur mes genoux puis une voix m'appela.  
« Oda ! Tu ne te sens pas bien ?»  
C'était le professeur de sport, à force de rêver, j'avais oublié que c'était à mon tour de courir.  
« S-si, je vais bien, j'arrive, je suis désolée »  
« Si tu ne te sens pas bien, va à l'infirmerie. Suzuki ! Amène Oda à l'infirmerie ! »  
« Oui monsieur ! Allez viens Oda-san, on y va. Si ça ne va pas, tu peux t'appuyer sur mon épaule. »  
« Je vais bien, merci. Je peux continuer - »  
« Oda -san ! Le professeur m'a demandé de t'amener à l'infirmerie alors on y va ! Là-bas, tu pourras te reposer. »  
Lorsque que Suzuki m'amena à l'infirmerie, des cris de fille s'entendaient derrière nous.  
« Ahhhh ! Suzuki -kun est trop cool ! J'aimerais bien qu'il m'emmène à l'infirmerie aussi. »  
« Moi aussi, je suis blessée Suzuki -kun. Porte moi sur ton dos ! »  
Suzuki Kazuma, un garçon assez populaire au lycée. Il est brun aux yeux bleus, un peu plus grand que moi. Connu comme étant le plus jeune capitaine de foot, il est également le délégué de notre classe. Certaines filles le décrivent comme un prince inaccessible. Je n'ai jamais échangé une vraie conversation avec lui, mais je pense que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Lorsque que nous arrivâmes devant l'infirmerie, Suzuki ouvrit la porte et dit :  
« Madame l'Infirmière ? Vous êtes là ? J'amène Oda-san, elle ne se sent pas très bien ». Mais aucune réponse… Lorsque nous entrâmes dedans, celle-ci était vide.  
Je m'assis sur le lit, et me tournai vers Suzuki.  
« Je vais bien, merci de m'avoir accompagné à l'infirmerie. Tu devrais retourner en cours - »  
« Non ! Tant que l'infirmière n'est pas revenue, je reste jusqu'à que ton état s'améliore. »  
« Mais je vais bien….. »  
« Oda-san…. Depuis ce matin, tu es étrange. Peut-être que tu devrais rentrer chez toi ? »  
« Il n'y a personne chez moi, mon frère travaille en ce moment… »  
« Et tes parents ? »

« Je les ai perdus il y a quelques années….. ».  
Puis un silence s'empara de la salle. Mince ! Pourquoi est ce que j'ai dit ça ?… Ça a plombé l'ambiance… Je repris mes esprits et en me tournant vers lui je lui dis :  
« Mais je ne suis pas triste, tu sais. Les personnes qui sont à mes côtés rendent ma vie heureuse et colorée. Même si je ne vois rien, je ne regrette absolument pas la vie que j'ai. »  
Je souris et il sourit en retour, il passa sa main derrière ses cheveux et dit.  
« Je ne me suis pas trompé, tu es quelqu'un de bien. C'est de ta bonne humeur dont je suis tombé amoureux Oda-san. »  
Comment ? J'ai bien entendu ? Je suis restée immobile quelques secondes en gardant ma bouche ouverte. Je ne rêve pas… Il m'a bien dit qu'il m'aimait ? Suzuki mit sa main sur sa bouche, son visage était rouge.  
« M-merde, j-je… » Nous avons tous les deux tourné nos têtes, mon visage était rouge. La situation était trop gênante. Je ne m'attendais pas à une déclaration. Il y a eu cette lettre ce matin, et maintenant sa déclaration …. C'était trop pour mon cœur. Je ne pouvais pas me tourner, quelques minutes passèrent, puis je sentis une main sur la mienne. Suzuki s'était assis à côté de moi.  
« Oda-san. Non Maria, je devais attendre ce soir pour te dire ça, mais j'ai gaffé…. C'est trop difficile de rester calme. Tu es juste à côté de moi, j'ai l'impression de rêver. »  
« C'était toi qui m'avais écrit cette lettre Suzuki-kun ? »  
Nos doigts se joignirent, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder en face …. Mon cœur s'affola, mon visage était bouillant.  
Il plaça son autre main sur ma joue, puis il glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux.  
« Maria , regarde moi . »  
Aucune réponse et réaction de ma part, je gardais mon visage tourné vers le mur. Il mit ses mains sur mes joues et dirigea mon visage vers le sien.  
« Maria… Que ressens-tu pour moi ? Moi …. Je t'aime comme un fou. Depuis le jour

où je t'ai vu arrivé dans ce lycée. Tu es belle, forte, intelligente. Ton sourire est quelque chose de magnifique et précieux à mes yeux. »  
Je me dégageai de lui et en me tournant vers le mur je lui dis :  
« Suzuki - »  
« Appelle moi Kazuma. »  
Quelques centimètres séparaient nos visages.  
« J-je.. » Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne faisais que regarder le sol, puis ses doigts se placèrent sous mon menton. Il releva mon visage et plaça un doigt sur mes lèvres.  
«Maria ,je t'aime »  
Il m'enlaça puis ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des miennes.  
Je commençais à fermer mes yeux puis l'image de Dazai-san apparu dans ma tête. Je mis mes mains sur sa poitrine et le poussai en arrière.  
« J-je. Pardon, j-je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. ».  
« Ne t'en fais pas Maria, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'ai pas pris en compte ce que tu ressentais. »  
Il colla son front contre le mien et me dit « Pardonne moi, tu as dû être un peu surprise non ?…. C'est-c'est juste que….. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je t'aime. ». Sa voix tremblait. Qu'est ce que je devais faire ? Je mis ma main sur sa cuisse.  
« Suzuk- Enfin, je veux dire Kazuma .. C'-c'est vrai que j'ai été un peu surprise …. Mais ce n'est pas contre toi. C'est juste que… »  
Je n'arrivai pas à sortir une phrase sans bafouiller, mon visage était brûlant, puis en me mordant la lèvre, je lui dis :  
« C'est juste que, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça …. Alors j-je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. »  
Il se mit à rire puis il serra ma main un peu plus fort.  
« Je vois .. Je pensais que tu avais l'habitude des déclarations, mais ce n'est pas plus mal d'être le premier. » Il me fit a un clin d'œil puis il s'allongea sur le lit.  
« Fioooouuuuuu ! En tout cas ça fait du bien de te l'avoir dit. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, même si je ne connais pas vraiment ta réponse.  
Si ce n'est pas indiscret puis je savoir pourquoi tu m'as repoussé. »  
« Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose, une personne occupe constamment mon esprit .. Après aller jusqu'à dire que je l'aime , c-ça j-je ne sais pas vraiment »  
« Ça veut dire que j'ai toujours une chance. Yahoo ! »  
Il m'enlaça à nouveau puis il sourit.  
« Je ferai tout pour que tu tombes amoureuse de moi, pour que tu oublies celui qui occupe tes esprits »  
Il me lâcha et mis ses doigts sous son menton.

« Hum…. Pour commencer devenons ami, pour ta réponse, j'attendrai. Est-ce que tu m'autorises à t'appeler par ton prénom ? E-et, surtout, est ce que je peux avoir ton e-mail ? »  
Je me mis à rire légèrement, puis il tourna son visage rougissant vers le côté.  
« C'est d'accord ! »  
Nous nous sommes mis à rire ensembles. Une voix, nous interromps.

« Suzuki-kun, Oda -san, vous m'avez l'air d'être en bonne santé. Que faîtes vous à l'infirmerie ? »  
« Madame ! Maria ne se sentait pas très, elle s'est allongé un petit moment. Je pense qu'elle va beaucoup mieux. »  
« Très bien. Oda-san, je te donne des comprimés au cas où. »  
L'infirmière me passa les comprimés, puis quelques secondes après nous quittâmes tous les deux l'infirmerie avec le sourire.


End file.
